The Good Ship Zooniverse
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: A sequel to The Sting of the Black Lake,2nd story, and Runaway Boosh,1st story. This being the third story. Doctor Who, Mighty Boosh crossover. Main characters are the 10th Doctor and Vince Noir. Rated T for upcoming violence
1. A harmless Zoo?

**So this is the sequel of the sequel! (The Runaway Boosh, The Sting of the Black Lake and now The Good Ship Zooniverse) This idea came out of a mixture of the Tundra episode and one of the Doctor Who books. Both of which belong to the BBC. I own nothing.  
I decided to write this for the people who have been reading my stories, I am greatful to you all so here is a little Christmas present from me in the form of a sequel to a sequel!  
Maybe this should be made into my own Doctor Boosh series x)  
Anyway enough ramble, enjoy! **

* * *

**A harmless Zoo?**

"So Doctor…Who are you exactly?"

"I'm a time traveller, we'll meet again in a few days, months maybe even a few years I don't know. But it's already happened to me, I've already met your future self."

"Really? What am I like?" Vince asked looking excited as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his decorated Zoo jacket.

"You have a different hairstyle…Slightly. And you don't live here."

"I don't live here anyway, I work here."

"Oh, where are we?"

"The Zooniverse." The Doctor recoiled at the word 'Zoo' he had always hated them. Seeing animals in cages, locked up looking tired and bored was not his idea of fun.

"You don't work here in the future, but I shouldn't be telling you anything about your future. I got a distress signal from this place." He headed for the door "So let's investigate."

"Cool, I got nothing better to do." Vince grinned as he followed the mysterious man from his future.

* * *

They left the hut and strolled round the Zoo, the Doctor starred at the cages with a disapproving frown upon his face. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver making Vince lean over to have a closer look.

"You've seen it before." He said blankly while pushing a button making it beep constantly.

"No I haven't." Vince shook his head causing the traveller to remember this was the past Vince not the future one he knew and loved.

"Of course. Sonic screwdriver, this will track the distress signal." They carried on round a corner, the beeping got faster and faster until it was a single hum. The two were stood outside Bob Fossil's office, which was locked "Vince…" The Doctor began as he fiddled with the lock and his sonic device "How come you came with me, when you don't even know me?"

"Well you know me from the future…So that makes it ok, right?" The time traveller didn't reply but simply smiled as he pushed open the door and crept into the empty office pointing his device around at the walls and furniture. He aimed it at the floor where the device hummed once again, he got down on his knees and tapped the wooden floor looking for a weak point while Vince went round to the desk and also got on his knees.

"Looking for this?" Vince asked as he pushed the office chair away and pulled back a rug to reveal a small trap door, the Doctor beamed at the mod and sprung up to unlock the little door.

"Vince, Vince, Vince! Don't ever change! You are fantastic!" He grinned as he threw the door back and jumped down into the darkness "Coming?" He called up and soon enough he was joined by the mod who shut the door behind them. They ventured down a long wooden hall with just the blue light from the sonic screwdriver, both ready to pounce or run if anything nasty came running at them.

"So what's this Zoo like?" The Doctor asked finally breaking the silence.

"It's harmless really, Bainbridge owns the place but you rarely see him here. Fossil is the boss but he's an idiot. He doesn't even know the names of the animals."

"Why do you work here then?"

"Because I can talk to animals."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm like Mowgli in flares!" Vince giggled slightly as he messed with his hair and carried on following the blue light occasionally and accidentally stepping on the backs of the Doctor's shoes, he didn't seem to mind though.

* * *

Finally they came to the end of the hall and stood in front of a large metal door, there were no buttons and no door handle so the Doctor instinctively buzzed his device around the door and let it slide open. They were greeted with a blast of ice cold air; snow blew against their faces and gathered at their feet. The Doctor turned to Vince, looked him in the eye and said "Is it still a harmless Zoo?" 


	2. The Land of Ice

**A nice bit of description for you all because I feel my Doctor Who/Boosh stories lack it sometimes. Plus I love writing descriptions. Hope it's alright, enjoy xx**

* * *

**The land of Ice**

There was a place beyond the door in the wooden hall that was covered in ice and soft fresh snow. A place that held a whole new world, a new city that the Doctor had never heard of and that Vince could never dream of.

Tiny houses made of snow blocks stood row upon row next to each other outlining a long winding white road, street lamps hung delicately above emitting soft glows of orange light. The sky was bathed in a glorious orange as the sun was slowly setting, the mountains in the distance looked as though they had been sprinkled with icing sugar. The smell of sweet cakes and pastries was wafting down the streets attracting the young man's tastebuds, citizens of the town were wondering past holding numerous bags while trying to keep the drifting snow out of their faces as they went about their business.

Outside a small café there were tables under the shelter of a large canopy, inside there were waiters and waitresses delivering plates of magnificent looking food to hungry customers while two parents were trying to calm their baby who was bawling menacingly in the corner of the small establishment.

There were shops scattered about on both sides of the street, most were selling grand toys made of wood that were painted in amazing bright colours. There was a large heap of cuddly soft teddy bears in one shop window that beckoned children to leap in and snuggle up to its warmth. Another had a miniature train set that was travelling its way around the inside of a shop weaving in and out of customers and toy stands with children standing by the tracks cheering every time the blue steam train passed them.

Vince couldn't help but smile, the town was glorious and he had never seen or dreamt of anything like this. He had to fight the urge to run off away from the Doctor and into a toyshop or a bakery. He wanted so badly to taste the local delicacy and test every toy in the shops.

The two carried on together in a stunned silence; they passed a rather large shop that sold various clothes at cheap prices. A pair of drainpipe jeans in the window were labelled at only five euros, a price that Vince's eyes popped out at making him dash over to the shop window with the Doctor following quickly. He gazed at the black jeans wishing they were on his legs then suddenly remembered how cold he really was, he noticed a rail of snow coats, scarves, hats and gloves and even ski masks. Then he glanced at the door noticing the sign said it was closed and retreated back to the road with the Doctor leading.

"What do you think of this place then?"

"I think it's fantastic! Where are we?"

"No idea." The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and searched for any sign posts or tourist information boards that could pin point their exact location, but there was nothing "Notice anything strange about this town?" Vince also examined the streets but was too fascinated by the beautiful toys "There are no advertisements. No brand names. Nothing." A small smile spread across the traveller's face as he strolled down the glorious snowy street "This is brilliant! No major company names, no useless brands trying to get you to purchase their overly priced t-shirt" Just a happy little town living in peace under the Zooniverse!"

"But how can this place exist past the Zooniverse?" Vince asked as he ran to catch up with the fast paced man.

"Good point. Maybe we can find out from that place." He pointed towards a grand white castle at the end of the street, a large garden lead up to it which was surrounded by a large iron gate and fence "I suggest we pay a visit to the King and Queen of this place."

"Yeah but how do you know there's a King or Queen in there?"

"Well, I'm the Doctor…I don't usually get things wrong. Come on."


	3. The Control Room

**Sigh Thank god for fiction otherwise I'd be completely bored these days ;P XD  
Please read, please enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated :)**

* * *

**The Control room**

"Doctor I'm cold." Vince clutched at his jacket with his arms crossed trying to gain some body heat, his breath formed clouds as he spoke making it look as though he were smoking. "Just keep moving." The Doctor advised as he strolled up the slippery stone steps looking as though he were walking along a beach in Spain.

"But I'm really, really cold." His voice shivered slightly but still the traveller told him to press on. He tried hopping slightly to heat himself up but his feet and toes remained frozen and numb so instead he tried rubbing his hands up his arms but even that failed to work "I need a coat." He complained making the Doctor whip off his long brown one and pass it back to the mod icicle. Vince pulled it on quickly and covered his hands with the sleeves. The back of the coat trailed on the floor slightly but at least he felt a little warmer "Thanks." He muttered through chattering teeth. He watched the Doctor for a while as they climbed the steps; the traveller was taking in the beautiful garden landscape.

Vince noticed a water fountain outside the castle, it was made of marble and had a frozen jet of water spraying out the top, it looked like it was paused in time.

* * *

Finally they made it to the doors of the castle; the Doctor finally turned to Vince with a smile on his face and knocked casually on the wood. As the door opened they were greeted by a soldier dressed in a red uniform with a smart hat to match.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a rough voice.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Vince. Hello! Can we see the King or Queen?"

"There isn't a King or Queen here sir, but you can meet the Controller." Vince grinned at the traveller who leant nearer to him and whispered through gritted teeth a 'shut up' before smiling back.

* * *

They were led through a grand hallway into a dining room, then through a kitchen and finally through a large metal door guarded by two soldiers into a room full of controls; levers, monitors and an enormous helm made of wood with a golden rim. A short man dressed in a red captain's uniform was sat at a desk, a few soldiers were littered about the place monitoring certain stations and making notes in books.

"Sir, a Doctor and a mister Vince Noir are here to see you." The man swivelled round in his chair and greeted them with a grin; he seemed a jolly man and the smile never once faded from his face.

"Hello there! I'm the Controller, what can I do for you?"

"Uhm yes hello! I'm the Doctor, he's Vince. We were just passing through your glamorous little town and stumbled upon your castle. Grand architecture by the way. Where are we?"

"You are on the Good ship Zooniverse my friend. Now come, come! Follow me, your friend looks absolutely frozen to the bone!"

"Thank god someone finally notices." Vince muttered as they followed the short suited man into a side room, which resembled a bar. The walls were made of glass and the floor was marble again. There was a golden bar running across the back wall and several tables and couches littered the floor space. A grand piano was sat in the corner where a woman dressed in a little black dress was sat playing beautifully.

"Take a seat. What can I get you both?"

"How about a hot chocolate?" Vince suggested as he snuggled down into one of the suede sofas.

"What is hot cho-co-late?" The Controller asked trying to recite the words as Vince had said them.

"Uh…Can I have something that will warm me up?" He asked quickly, his teeth chattering and his patience running out.

"Of course, of course. Doctor, for you?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." He smiled as he pulled on his glasses and strolled toward the glass walls peering out at the view below.

* * *

Vince was handed a hot mug of liquid, the beverage inside was the colour of tea but it smelt familiar. He took a sip making sure not to burn his mouth, it tasted like Horlicks but smelt like liquor. Whatever it was, it was heating him up so he drank the lot and shrugged the brown coat off his shoulders then sat back and listened carefully to the conversation going on behind him where the Doctor and the Controller were. 


	4. The history of the Land of Ice

**Not so sure if this story is working but I don't usually give up on fics that are being posted  
So let's kick off the new year with another chapter xx**

**

* * *

The history of the Land of Ice**

The Doctor looked out over the star filled sky that was space while swirling the drink he had in his hand a frown planted deeply on his face.

"Magnificent isn't it?" The Controller grinned as he took a sip from the cocktail glass in his plump hand.

"Impossible more like."

"How so?"

"That is space. Pure space. Behind us is a town, covered in snow, with a sun…And a moon. There are people living, breathing…And we got here through a door from the Zoo. How can this be possible?" The Controller simply giggled as he fiddled with the cherry pierced with a cocktail stick in his glass before popping it into his large mouth.

"We hardly get many tourists Doctor, we don't quite understand how you even got here!"

"How can this be a ship?" He pondered out loud "Don't get me wrong, I love how there is a town on a ship! I've never heard of this place though."

"Not many have. In fact you and Mister Noir are the first visitors we've had for years."

"I was half expecting a King or Queen."

"Yes, I don't blame you. There used to be a King and Queen but they were murdered by the Ice Assassins. A gang of ferocious rebels who stalk the Ice lands, they live in the mountains and hunt the wolves there. They come during the nights. When darkness falls the streets become empty. Citizens bar their doors and windows and draw the black out curtains. The town looks dead during the hours of darkness when they come."

"Have they killed any citizens?"

"Many yes but not in the past few months at least." The Doctor remained silent as he took a sip from his drink "The townspeople have always dreamt of a saviour but have never gotten one. Maybe one day."

"It's better to live in hope than in fear."

"Quite right." The Controller turned away from the window only to give his empty glass to a waiter and ordered a refill "The Ice Assassins stormed the castle, killing soldiers left and right. Our soldiers were out numbered, citizens were ordered into their homes. Some made it, some lost children, brothers, mothers, grandparents. It was a truly awful day for our town. The King was murdered first, stabbed in the chest by a black ice dagger. The Queen was then attacked, her life was taken as well as her unborn child's."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered, the frown had lifted from his face and hurt replaced it.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, sir. We didn't get the remedy in time to cure the black dagger wound." The Doctor remained silent and downed the rest of his drink before returning his glass to the bar "It seems your friend was quite tired." The Controller chuckled as he retrieved his second drink and pointed toward Vince who was sleeping peacefully with his head flopped back against the sofa, his mouth open slightly.

"Yes." The Doctor smiled as he pulled his brown coat over the sleeping mod "Don't mind if we stay the night do you?"

"Why of course sir. I'll have the staff prepare you a room each."

"Won't need one for him, he looks comfy enough. Oh and don't call me sir. Just Doctor. And if you don't mind, I'll just stay down here with him in case he wakes up." The Controller nodded and ordered the waiters to leave the room and clear up the bar area.

"Good night then, Doctor. I shall see you in the morning, if you need anything just ask the night staff."


	5. More destruction

**Thankyou for the lovely reviews, now we're getting to some action  
Enjoy x****

* * *

**

More destruction 

It was gone two in the morning when the Doctor finally rose from the couch, boredom completely taken over him, and wandered through the halls of the castle towards the control room. There had been no soldiers and no other employees in sight as he ventured through the kitchen picking out a red apple from a bowl of fruit on the table as he passed; he bit into it greedily as he entered the room. It was silent apart from the odd hum of machinery and a few beeps from a screen with a tracker on it; there was a young man sat in the large leather chair swinging left and right carelessly, he was obviously as bored as the Doctor was.

"Evening." He said merrily as he took another bite into the apple "Or should I say morning?" The young man swivelled round not bothering to rise up from his chair.

"Yes, morning sir."

"I'm the Doctor. Not sir." He grinned as he munched on the fruit and strolled over to one of the monitors "Anything interesting happened tonight?"

"No, Doctor." The traveller glanced up at the screens, which displayed different areas of the snowy road. Everything was silent, the houses were pitch black and lifeless and the street lamps were out. The cameras had to be in night vision for the soldiers to see anything "CCTV, very clever." He tossed his apple core into a bin near the door and brushed his hands against his trousers then slipped on his glasses and bent closer to a green screen showing several red dots which were flashing and moving at an alarming pace "What does this mean then?" The young man leant towards the picture and suddenly sprang up from his chair dashing to the other side of the room and grabbing a phone off its hook on the wall.

"Code red, we have a code red. Enemies approaching to the left!" He bellowed down the phone then slammed it against the wall making it slip from its hook and land limply swinging on its long cord.

"What's code red?" The Doctor asked as four guards stormed the room and took their positions followed by the Controller.

"Code red means Ice Assassins are on their way." He took his place in his seat and started tapping information into a keyboard.

"And what do you do when this happens?"

"There isn't much we can do, we simply make sure none of them get into houses."

* * *

A gang of men dressed in black rags, which looked like animal fur rampaged towards the peaceful little town. The streets were bathed in darkness, the only light source coming from the moon. They drew their swords and daggers and progressed down the road tipping over benches, crates of food and smashed market stalls the ground. They hammered on doors with the handles of their swords but never progressed into the homes of the townspeople.

The Ice Assassins loved to torment and terrify the people that inhabited the area and only killed if they needed to or if they wanted to get their revenge.

The leader of the pack silenced his men and approached one of the surveillance cameras that was attached to the wall of a shop, he starred hard into its lens then grinned crookedly and evilly.

"We will get you! And your precious towns people…The days approach fast, ever growing near to the day when the Ice Assassins will strike!" He spat at the lens then retreated with his men back towards the mountains.

* * *

The Doctor watched the saliva dribble down the screen on one of the monitors with a disgusted expression on his face, the Controller and the guards were frozen, numb from the threat that was approaching fast to their little town.

"What's going on there?" The Doctor asked as he pointed toward a screen that had a picture of the castle gardens up, the Ice Assassins were running away cheering madly and waving their swords in the air. One of the larger men was carrying something over their shoulder.

"What is that they have?" The Controller muttered trying to zoom the camera in on them "Is it valuable?"

"To me maybe." The Doctor called as he dashed from the room and ran toward the front door. He stumbled over the snow-covered grass only in time to see the Assassins carry Vince away from the castle.


	6. Zeeka

**My word, this is a large update...Well compared to the previous chapters  
I've done a large amount of story writing tonight, lucky you lot! Enjoy the next chapter xx **

**

* * *

Zeeka **

Vince had only wandered outside for a breath of fresh air, he felt hot and stuffy inside the bar and the Doctor had disappeared. He was alone in there and hated it; he had only gone outside to cool down but was confronted by a gang of men carrying daggers and swords. One of them had threatened to slit his throat unless he co-operated but before he could object he was thrown over one man's shoulder and was bouncing up and down as the gang sped off to the mountains.

* * *

"Put me down!" Vince demanded as they entered a cave covered in ice, a small campfire had been lit in the centre and was the only heat source in the whole place. He was dropped on the floor a little too close to the scorching flames and had to leap back to avoid being burnt. 

"What is that?" A female voice demanded from the other end of the cave, she approached with a few other women, some old and some young. Many of them were carrying children in their arms.

"Controller's son." The leader shrugged his shoulders and Vince frowned in confusion, he tried to explain he wasn't related to the Controller but that only led to a dagger being shoved in his face "Who are you then?"

"Friend of the Doctor's. We're staying with the Controller."

"Then you will lead him here. If your Doctor friend should turn up…We kill him." The Assassins cheered loudly making Vince jump slightly "And so you do not get away…" He pulled some rope from a woven sack in the corner near some crates and pulled the mod into a corner and bound his wrists tightly then tied his ankles together with another piece of rope "No escaping." He ordered "And no screaming." He tied an old dirty rag round his mouth. The smell made Vince gag slightly but he didn't vomit. They left him in the corner while they got on with their business, his clothes didn't keep him insulated too well, he had been lay on his side all the time and had given up trying to keep his hair off the dirty ground. He let it flop down and stopped battling with his eyelids letting himself drift into an icy slumber.

* * *

A pan clattered to the ground spilling water over the cave floor, Vince jumped and woke at the sound of the pans and then simply watched as the boy who had dropped it was being scolded by the leader of the cave. 

Vince struggled to sit up and, after being watched carefully by a little girl, he managed to get upright with his back against the icy wall. He wriggled his hands about trying to loosen the rope but it only burnt against the skin on his wrists, when the pain got too much he pressed them against the ice wall to numb them then tried again.

While doing this he let his eyes dart about the cave, there was a tunnel leading further in which was lit by flame torches, along the floors were animal fur blankets laid out as beds with a space in the middle to walk down. He couldn't see how far the tunnel went but he had a feeling it was a long journey to the end of it.

The campfire in the middle had been lit again by the flame from a torch and the women set to work immediately, they cooked meat in a large pan of water and added chunks of bread and vegetables. Behind them Vince could see where they stored their food, it was in a simple woven basket which resembled one used for a picnic and it wasn't too far away but his hands were tied behind his back and he didn't want to bob for apples.

Soon the noise in the cave became louder as the children woken and started to get bored and restless while waiting for their breakfast, some danced round their parents while others played games. One girl was sat with her back against the wall playing with some perfectly round stones, Vince guessed she was playing marbles, she kept looking up at him and smiling then eventually wandered over with her toys.

* * *

"Hello." She beamed as she sat cross-legged in front of him and let her marbles roll towards his feet. 

"Alright?" Vince replied as he watched her carefully, she seemed like a nice normal little girl and she had given him the first friendly grin of the whole camp.

"My name is Zeeka."

"I'm Vince." He smiled at her warmly making her feel and appear more comfortable "Are you allowed to be talking to me?" Zeeka nodded simply as she flicked a marble at a pile of them, knocking them apart.

"I am not one of them." She began as she gathered her marbles back up and huddled them into a circle "I was found outside their camp many years ago. An orphan, my mother had died with me cuddled in her arms. She was seeking refuge they say. They took me and buried my mother's body."

"So you don't know where you're from." She shook her head and flicked her marble at the cowering circle again.

"I'm not an Ice Assassin. And some fear me so let me do as I please."

"Why do they fear you?"

"They do not know where I am from. But many believe I am a blessing from their gods, so kept me. If the leader thought I was sent from the devil, he would have had me slain by now." Vince paused for a while hoping for Zeeka to go on, after flicking a few more of her marbles she finally spoke again "I want to leave." She whispered. She picked up the largest marble and looked up at Vince.

"Then why don't you?"

"The townspeople would never accept me as an orphan. They would accept me as an Ice Assassin and have me killed also."

"You can come with me." Zeeka looked at him in confusion "My friend, the Doctor, will be coming. I have a feeling he will…He'll save me and you can come with us. I'll protect you…We both will."

"Promise?" She held out her clenched hand and Vince placed his underneath, she dropped the largest marble into his palm. It was a carved stone caked in red, which looked a little too much like blood.

"Promise."


	7. We will storm the mountains

**Warning angsty Doctor   
This is now drawing to a close, with only four chapters left to go so enjoy Reviews are muchly appreciated****

* * *

**

We will storm the mountains 

"I need to go after them!" The Doctor demanded as two soldiers pulled him back inside the castle, no matter how hard he struggled against them; they were stronger than he was.

"Not alone. I will not allow it Doctor." The Controller waved a hand as the traveller shrugged off the soldiers.

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

"Too many have died."

"And Vince will if I don't go!"

"Seal the doors." He ordered, a couple of soldiers obeyed and locked it quickly then stood on guard. The Controller nodded approval and moved toward the bar area with the Doctor following.

"I must go after him!"

"Doctor please! Don't you see? It will be daybreak soon; they sleep during the day and fight during the night. Vince will be safe while the sun is up." He motioned at the star filled sky through the glass windows of the ship and offered him a drink; he refused and stood his ground.

"And what if he's already dead? Hmm? Whose fault will that be? Certainly not mine!" He stopped quickly and swiped a hand through his hair, his eyes wide with horror and thought at the same time.

"Daybreak will be in one hour. They will be feasting."

"On him?" He asked quickly, grasping at the larger man's arm.

"No sir. On wolf meat. Now, come with me."

* * *

The Controller led the traveller through the halls of the castle until he reached a large room, which resembled a training area. There were punch bags hanging by the window, towels folded in a corner and a table filled with water bottles. There was a rack of swords hung on the wall, one was being used by a single person, they leapt around the room, lunging, ducking and swiping the sword creating a satisfying sound. The Doctor watched with disapproval but couldn't help feeling impressed by this fighter.

"Meet Bella, Doctor." The warrior stopped with a sudden jump and faced the Controller, she smiled and slipped her sword into her belt then untied her hair letting it tumble down her back like a jet black waterfall.

"Nice to meet you sir." She replied sweetly with a slight bow, she held out her hand and he took it shaking it firmly.

"Call me Doctor." She nodded and retreated to a table where she took a drink from a bottle of water.

"We need your help, Bella." The Controller announced as she wiped away the water on her lips and took a deep breath. She nodded once silently and he went on "A young man has been captured, taken hostage by the Assassins. We need your help to get him back."

"What makes you so sure he is still alive?" She asked quickly and sharply while withdrawing her sword once again, she took a small cloth and began cleaning the blade making it gleam in the light.

"I have a feeling he is." The Doctor blurted out, though it was half a lie. Bella nodded gently again and swung the sword above her head then stabbed it into one of the punch bags.

"Bella is our best fighter. The strongest of any man that lives in our town. She has fought Ice Assassins off many times before."

"And I am more than happy to help you get your friend back, Doctor." She added and received a thank you in reply. She carried on swinging the sword, slashing at thin air then stabbing at the punching bags. The Doctor had never seen someone move with such agility and power; he was impressed but still disapproved of weapons that killed.

Finally Bella stopped and put away her sword, she straightened up and pulled a piece of ribbon from her belt, she tied her hair back into a pony-tail and pulled on a pair of finger-less gloves made of leather.

"Let us storm the mountains." She stated simply before pulling on a black cloak and leaving the room with the two men following her. She was dressed in robes that were made of a light material; her belt was leather as was the waistcoat she was wearing over the red robe. The cloak reached from her shoulders to a few inches above the floor, her boots were made of strong material but were worn and tattered and stained with dry blood "Who will be accompanying me, sir?" She asked suddenly to the Controller, before he could answer the Doctor had immediately ordered that he were to go with the warrior "Very well. Can you fight?"

"Yes." He shrugged a little with a short smile.

"What is your weapon?"

"Words." He grinned then gave a stern look at Bella's sword "Tell me, how are we getting to the caves?"

"By horse." Bella answered simply as she turned a sharp corner and hurried down a set of stone steps, she pushed open a large iron door letting the cold snowy air in. They trekked through the snow towards some stables, inside were twenty or so horses all tied up with grand coats hanging on their backs. Bella approached the last horse, a black one with a white mane. She prepared the animal with a saddle while letting it feed from a bucket of grain.

"I will order for some soldiers to accompany you." The Controller suggested as he left for the castle again.

"He's lovely." The Doctor grinned as he stroked the horse's head.

"She." Bella smiled slightly as she tightened the straps so the saddle wouldn't slip off "She is named Sadie. A noble horse, I raised her since the day she was born."

"Lovely!" The Doctor grinned as he leant against the stable wall.

"You may take a horse, Doctor. You may take Samson if you wish, he isn't as fast as Sadie but comes closest. Sadie is the fastest in this town. Samson is ever so friendly as well sir, he won't harm you." He nodded at her with a warm smile as she pointed out the horse he could take. He strolled over slowly and whispered a kind hello before patting the horse's head "I will prepare him for you, sir." Bella offered when she had finished with her own horse.

"Please, call me Doctor." He grinned as the Controller approached with several soldiers "Now, can we hurry? My friend has been there far too long for my liking."


	8. Sunrise

**A new chapter for you all with some much awaited action :)  
xx****

* * *

Sunrise **

Zeeka had stayed with Vince for the remainder of the night; none of the Assassins had gone near him while she was with him. She even offered him some of her meal, they shared half and she had to feed him because of his wrists being bound together. Vince had noticed the leader of the camp kept glancing at the two of them, he even growled in anger when Zeeka put some bread into the mod's mouth, but never once did he approach them.

Vince could see the sky from inside the cave; the clouds were bathed in purple and blue. The sun was about to rise.

"We will be sleeping soon." Zeeka mumbled not looking tired at all "They will be wary of you, they think you will escape. I've heard them talking amongst themselves."

"I can't get anywhere with my feet tied together." Vince stated bluntly as he rolled his eyes making Zeeka giggle slightly "Stay awake with me." He suggested quickly before thinking about saying it. The young girl looked astonished he would say such a thing and began to stutter a reply "Be a rebel." He winked earning a large grin from the child who bit her lip and glanced towards her leader. Quickly she rose and headed off down the long tunnel, soon enough she returned with a fur blanket, she sat next to Vince and threw the blanket over her legs and his then snuggled up to his arm and propped her head against his shoulder.

"We sleep." The leader ordered as Zeeka's eyes snapped back open, she glanced at the sky then watched the camp as they flooded down the halls searching for their beds. He cast a disapproving look at her sat next to Vince and spat at the fire then retreated to his own bed.

* * *

"I have never seen the mountains look so beautiful." Zeeka whispered after a long time of silence "I've never seen the sun properly."

"You'll burn your eyes if you look at it." Vince leant his head against the back of the cave, despite the fur blanket he still felt cold and shivered uncontrollably making the young girl appear more alarmed.

"What is wrong?" She asked quickly in a hushed voice as not to wake the adults.

"Nothing, don't worry." He smiled reassuringly and carried on wriggling his hands trying to get the knot loose. It failed several times, eventually he gave up and let his burning skin rest against the icy wall to cool off, when they became numb he left them there not caring.

* * *

Soon the sun was high in the sky; Vince and Zeeka were bathed in shadow making the cave appear even colder.

"Zeeka, find a knife." Vince ordered quickly keeping his gaze gripped on the landscape outside the cave. The young girl did not object and set off quickly, eventually she came back silently with a blade that had been carved from flint, it had a wooden handle and was bound with strong rope "Get this off my feet?" He asked as nicely as he could but straight away she set to work slicing through the binds trying not to cut his leg while he kept his eyes on the snowy landscape.

"What is it?" She asked noticing he was sitting up right trying to get a better view of something.

"Something's coming." He muttered as Zeeka managed to slice through the last of the rope, she grinned triumphantly and stood to see what her friend was looking at.

Immediately she saw snow being thrown up as horses thundered towards the cave, she gasped holding her breath and was frozen with fear, Vince struggled to his feet and stood next to her "It's alright." He smiled "Don't worry." He watched as the group of soldiers approached, they dismounted their horses and advanced on foot with a hand resting on their weapons.

"Who are they?"

"The Doctor." Vince grinned, Zeeka nodded with a smile and began cutting at the rope round her friend's wrists.

"Hello there!" The Doctor waved as he approached the cave, which appeared to be empty "Where's our friends then?"

"Asleep." Bella stated as she drew her sword at the sight of the young girl.

"And who's this?"

"Zeeka." Vince offered as his hands were cut free by the little girl.

"Awh, you made a friend!" The traveller beamed as he lay a hand on Vince's shoulder and led him and the girl out of the cave and into the snow.

* * *

"Halt!" A voice came from behind the group of soldiers, they turned with their swords raised ready to fight. The Assassins had risen and brandished weapons of their own, the women and children had remained in the tunnel hidden from view "He is our prisoner."

"And he's my friend. I think I hold the upper hand, don't you?" The Doctor stated bluntly as he pushed to the front of the soldiers with Vince and Zeeka following.

"That girl, give her back to us."

"I belong no where in this world." Zeeka crossed her arms and scowled at the leader of the Assassins while Vince looked down and smiled.

"You can't own her." The leader stepped up to the Doctor as the traveller spoke.

"Which do you treasure most, the girl or the boy?"

"I won't choose."

"Then I will." The leader sneered and swung his sword forwards lunging at the three stood before him then swung it back towards him slashing twice at his victim. The Assassins behind sniggered and sprung into action as the soldiers and Bella advanced on them, war broke out between the two sides as the Doctor, Vince, Zeeka and the leader remained frozen on the spot.


	9. Duel

**Apologies if this chapter, in anyway, upsets any readers****

* * *

**

Duel 

Zeeka shrieked piercing the air as she watched in horror as her friend sunk to his knees in the snow staining the white floor a ghastly shade of red. The Doctor followed clutching at Vince's arms with a look of fear on his face; the leader simply laughed and retreated to join the battle behind him.

The traveller tore at the zip on the mod's jacket then pulled back his t-shirt to reveal two gashes bleeding heavily on his stomach in the shape of a 'v'.

"It's ok, it's not deep!" He assured trying to sound comforting.

"But Doctor, the poison." Zeeka whispered just out of earshot of Vince, she watched as an awful shade of black seeped through the mod's veins highlighting a pattern on his skin.

"Doctor, I am the faster rider. I must get him to Tia." Bella offered when she approached quickly, to him it sounded more like an order and quickly he whipped off his long brown coat and draped it over Vince's shoulders.

"Take him, take Zeeka with you." Bella nodded and lifted the child onto her horse; the Doctor picked up Vince and passed him up as the warrior took her place on Sadie. He sat him in front of Bella and ordered Zeeka to grip at Bella's cloak and to never let go "Hurry!" He demanded with a hint of anger in his voice. Sadie galloped away down the snowy mountain at an alarmingly fast speed, the Doctor turned to face the slaughter.

* * *

Many soldiers were wounded but more of the Assassins had fallen, he starred at the chaos and drew in a deep breath.

"Enough!" He ordered, his voice echoed through the cave, it was louder than any of the soldiers or Assassins had ever heard in their lives, they ceased immediately and the leader took a step forward "This is madness!" He lowered his voice a touch "Leave this town."

"Do you challenge me?" The leader looked him up and down and sneered while twirling a blood stained dagger in his hand "Do you wish revenge?" He smiled evilly and wiped at the blood with a rag from his belt "Such a shame it didn't plunge deeper. He wouldn't have suffered otherwise."

"He will survive." The Doctor threatened pushing his face into the leaders "I challenge you." The Assassin took several steps back and ordered two of his men to hand over their swords, one of which he passed to the traveller.

"If I win, we take over the town." The Doctor paused to think then glanced at the soldiers, all of whom looked worried.

"Done, and if I win?"

"Name your prize."

"If I win you leave this town, this ship…Forever and you never return. You take your people somewhere else."

"Very well." The leader agreed after a while of hushed silence and bowed as he tossed his dagger aside. He raised the sword in his hand and the Doctor copied his actions.

* * *

They jumped into action, swords touching together, each pushing against the other. They battled, the Doctor ran, swung the sword up to block the hack of the Assassin. He never once tried to slash at the leader, he simply blocked the attacks "You fight well." The Assassin complimented but the Doctor ignored the man and swung the sword making the leader duck. He tripped him quickly and tangled his sword with the other forcing it from the Assassin's hands and casting it into the trees. He pointed the sword down at his neck and lifted his chin to make eye contact.

"I win." The traveller muttered "Now leave this town and I will spare your life and all your people's." The leader sniffed loudly and rose to his feet.

"Very well." He glanced darkly at the soldiers surrounding his men and ordered them back into the cave. The Doctor cast the sword aside and left it for the snow to devour it then watched as the most absurd thing happened, a metal door slid down over the entrance of the tunnel in the cave followed by shudders from the earth.

"What's happening?" One soldier bellowed over the noise of engines.

"The cave was their ship." The Doctor smiled "Oh that is brilliant!"

"Will they ever return?"

"No. I can make this ship un-dockable. Is that even a word? Anyway, where can I find a lady named Tia?"


	10. Tia the Healer

**Ok only one more chapter to go after this! Vince is on the edge of survival :O How cruel am I?  
Enjoy :) x****

* * *

**

Tia the healer 

Bella clutched at the man in her arms and gripped at the reins of her horse at the same time, the young girl behind her had handfuls of the warrior's cloak in her little hands as she held on for her life, tears streaming down her face at the sight of her new friend in pain.

"Will he be ok?" She asked through choked sobs.

"Do not fear little one, he will be fine." Bella called back as she glanced down at the mod who was breathing rapidly, his eyes had rolled upwards into their sockets.

She whipped at the reins and Sadie gained speed, they approached the town, which appeared livelier. The townspeople were going about their business as normal, children were playing in the streets throwing snow at each other while parents were shopping.

Sadie blundered into the town making people dart out of the way, Bella was not afraid of her horse hitting anyone, Sadie could do no damage. She was a skilled horse and was as fast as Bella was with a sword.

The animal skidded to a halt outside a small house made of ice, smoke was coming from the chimney and a light was flickering in the window. Bella jumped off her horse and helped Zeeka down while cradling the wounded Vince then hammered at the door, which opened suddenly.

"Inside." A woman ordered with a single look at Vince, she grasped him from Bella and led the way into her home. The walls were decorated in strange charms; wind chimes hung from the ceiling and chimed noisily as Zeeka shut the door behind her. The young girl dashed to her friend as soon as he was lay down across the table "What happened, Bella?"

"Stabbed by the dagger of an Ice Assassin." The woman tore the jacket apart almost breaking the zip and pulled Vince's t-shirt up; she ran a hand above the wounds on his stomach and shut her eyes "What is it, Tia?"

"The poison. It is seconds from his heart." She dashed across the room to a cupboard and threw the doors open knocking a vase of green liquid over in the process. She ignored it and pulled a small yellow bottle out and a couple of sticks that looked like sparklers "We must draw the poison back." She lit one of the sticks with the flame from a candle by the window and lay it on Vince's stomach with the tip touching the wound, he whimpered in pain making Zeeka grip at his hand. Tia lit the other sticks in her hand and rested them in different places then retrieved a beautiful charm that was hanging from a wall in the room. The charm consisted of four beads the colour of tiger fur with a brown spotted feather hanging on a ribbon; she lay it over Vince's chest where his heart lay "Do not touch the black." She warned as she searched for a cloth in one of the draws, she started dabbing at the poison that was dribbling out of the wound, a smile spread across her face slowly "He will survive child." She looked at Zeeka "You are not from this little town are you?"

"Neither is she from the Assassins." Bella interrupted.

"Ah, an orphan." Tia pulled a small empty glass vial out of her pocket and pressed it against Vince's skin catching some of the poison, once it was full she corked it and set it aside then unscrewed the cap on the yellow bottle. She poured the liquid over the wounds making them sizzle; the blood boiled around the wound and the last of the poison was pushed out. Vince wriggled in pain and Zeeka only watched in horror. The skin healed over and formed a purple scar in the shape of a 'v', Tia brought another bottle to Vince's nose. It was filled with colourful stones that sent him to sleep straight away.

* * *

Tia offered a cup of tea to Bella and to Zeeka who accepted the offer kindly, she brewed a red tea in a teapot and poured it into wooden mugs. Bella drank hers quickly while Zeeka sipped at it and starred at Vince while he slept.

"Who is he?" Tia asked glancing sideways at the mod.

"I do not know him. He is a friend of a man who calls himself the Doctor." Bella replied "A traveller. They came from another world, no one knows how they got here."

* * *

Outside there came the noise of horses, then there was a knock at Tia's door. She opened it swiftly to a man dressed in a suit with a worried look on his face.

"And who might you be?"

"The Doctor, that's my coat." He smiled striding past the woman who closed the door behind him. He grabbed his jacket from the hanger by the door and entered the lounge where he saw Zeeka sat looking tired "How is he?"

"He is resting, Doctor." Tia replied as she sat down beside the table "The poison is gone, all that remains is the scar." The Doctor examined it closely.

"He always told me he got that scar from falling asleep with hot straightners on his stomach." He muttered to himself with a slight smile on his lips "Tia…Can I call you Tia? Yes good…" He lifted her from her seat with a hand on her arm and took her to the opposite end of the room "I was wondering…Do you have anything that will make someone forget something?"

"How many days do you want him to forget?"

"A day…Day and a half? I want him to forget ever meeting me."


	11. Forget

**The final chapter to the story, this ties in loose ends in the two previous storys...Loose ends I found and wanted to fix anyway  
Thank you for reading and reviewing, please enjoy the final chapter!  
****There is another story in the planning stages but is in no way connected to this trilogy and isn't a Doctor Who crossover with the Boosh, it might not even make it out of Word yet, who knows!

* * *

**

**Forget **

Tia had mixed together different herbs and boiled them together in a pot over her fire, she bottled the liquid and handed it to the Doctor in a small glass bottle. He then left with Vince who was fully awake and said their goodbyes to the Controller, Bella and Zeeka.

"Zeeka will stay with us at the castle until we find a perfect home for her." The Controller whispered to the Doctor as the young girl hugged Vince goodbye.

"I want to stay." She begged while sobbing into the mod's jacket.

"Can't she come back?" Vince asked in hope but the Doctor simply shook his head making the young girl cry harder.

"I'm sorry Zeeka. We have to go now." He looked down at the girl who wiped her eyes and parted from the hug with Vince.

"Thank you, Doctor for saving this town." The Controller shook the traveller's hand firmly "Feel free to visit." He smiled.

"I might just do that."

"Thanks for saving my life." Vince smiled giving Zeeka one last hug "I might see you again in the future."

"I hope so."

* * *

The Doctor and Vince walked to the door they had entered, as far as they knew they were alone. They headed back down the hall and shut out the world behind them, they walked in silence to Bob Fossil's office which was still empty, the Doctor covered the trap door with the office chair then retreated to the hut with Vince.

"Tea?" Vince asked quickly, the hut was quiet and empty.

"Uh…Yes ok." The Doctor strolled in with his hands in his pockets "Let me make it, Vince." He offered making the mod sit down "You always make the tea for me."

"Do I?"

"In the future yes." He smiled as he flicked on the kettle. He took the glass bottle out of his pocket and tipped its contents into Vince's mug then added hot water, milk and a tea bag and made a cup of tea for himself "There you go." He handed him the drink with the potion in.

"Thanks." He took a sip then waited for it to cool down; the Doctor sat opposite him and waited patiently "We had fun." The mod beamed after a while of silence.

"Yes we did." He received a bright smile back as both men took a mouthful of tea.

* * *

Eventually the mod was fast asleep at the kitchen table. The Doctor watched him for a few minutes before getting to his feet and pulling on his long brown coat. He lay a hand on Vince's shoulder, squeezed it and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered then headed for his Tardis "I always wondered why you didn't recognise me when I first met you." He stood in the doorway and took one final look at his sleeping friend "See you in the future." He entered his ship and shut the door softly behind him. The sound of the universe filled the room whipping up a breeze sending loose paper and magazines flying, as the ship departed Howard Moon entered the hut to find his young friend fast asleep.

"Vince?" He shook him hard "Get up." He slammed a bucket down on the table making the mod jump; he sat up and moaned of a headache "Hangover?"

"No…"

"What are you doing asleep?"

"I don't know, I can't remember…" He stood up and pressed a hand to his stomach, it was stinging strangely. He lifted up his top to reveal a scar in the shape of a 'v'.

"Woah…What happened there?" Howard asked quickly with concern in his voice.

"Don't remember…"

"Looks like you slept with your straightners on your stomach."

"Yeah. Maybe I did."

"Were you drunk?"

"Might have been…" Vince bit his lip in thought then dropped his top and stuck his hands in his pockets, his face screwed up into confusion as he pulled something out.

"What's that?" Howard asked as the mod held up a small red carved stone, he rolled it about between his forefinger and thumb.

"I don't know." He replied simply letting it roll into his palm, he clenched it then slipped it safely inside his pocket.

**The end**


End file.
